


Amber Gold

by kabigon



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, M/M, Relationship Snapshot, low burn fluff, no angst we simmer in feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kabigon/pseuds/kabigon
Summary: God, I love you so much, I need you so much,he says without words.  They don’t need them, never really did.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 24
Kudos: 76





	Amber Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Cigarettes After Sex's song Sweet. You can listen to it [here.](https://youtu.be/pZ31pyTZdh0) I think the fic is best enjoyed with the song playing in the background. I really tried to capture the feel of the song so hopefully I was successful.

\----

The sun is close to beginning its descent over the horizon when Javi wakes up, setting his entire room aglow in a haze of fire orange. Deep within his bones there’s a familiar, satisfied ache. The other kind of ache, the kind that lingers on a dark, gloomy day, a yearning that Javi has gotten used to silently carrying within his heart dissipates for the moment.

In front of him Yuzuru is still asleep, his chest a comforting, soothing rise and fall, his breath a warm presence that mingles with Javi’s. Javi closes his eyes to listen, to re-memorize the rhythm -- in case it’s changed from the last time Yuzuru was here -- for those nights when Yuzuru is inevitably gone again and Javi misses the sound of his breathing next to him in bed, lulling him to sleep. It’s those first few days that are the hardest, Yuzuru’s scent lingering on his pillows, a token to remember him by only it never stays as long as Javi wants it to.

The light flickers across Yuzuru’s body like a flame, lighting his skin a warm, amber gold for Javi to soak all of him in, and like a moth Javi fails to resist. He smooths the pad of a thumb along a brow, trails down to a high cheekbone, skimming over the two moles on his cheek Javi is a little in love with, fingertips ghosting over the long, graceful curve of his neck, and then traveling down to rest in the lull of his waist. Javi leans into Yuzuru, grazing a soft kiss against the high cut of his shoulder.

“Javi,” he hears, a breathy, dreamy sigh. He flicks his eyes up to meet Yuzuru’s half-opened, jet-lagged, tired ones.

“Did I wake you?” he asks gently, keeping his voice low, a step above a whisper.

“Mmm… yes,” Yuzuru says, confirming, his eyes falling closes again soon after. “Feels nice,” he breathes out, and then, “Don’t stop.”

“Okay,” he says and places a kiss into the palm of Yuzuru’s hand.

He looks again at the full length of Yuzuru’s naked body, takes all the time he needs to drink in his fill. There isn’t a part of Yuzuru’s body that he doesn’t love. He’s obsessed, probably. His subtle, straight nose with the rounded tip Javi always wants to kiss. The sharp jut of his Adam’s apple down to his newly formed pecs Javi loves cupping and the bone of his sternum. Even his admittedly weak but delicate jaw. Javi brushes an adoring kiss at each site, and then trails a line down the taut muscles of Yuzuru’s stomach, falls into his belly button, following the sparse trail of hair there before falling into the dip of a hip bone and the valley where thigh meets pelvis. He lays a kiss into Yuzuru’s inner thigh, and Yuzuru helps him, spreading his legs so that Javi could fit in nicely.

When he breaches Yuzuru again, pushing his way into Yuzuru’s heat slowly, taking his time, Yuzuru sighs audibly into it, locking his ankles behind the small of Javi’s back after Javi has fully seated himself inside, his head dipped back into Javi’s pillow to expose his throat. Javi noses at it, breathing in the scent of salty skin.

He pulls back to see warm, brown eyes. The golden light of the Spanish sun is almost entirely gone but still Yuzuru glows. All the turmoil and chaos Javi sees on his face when he’s in competition has melted away, leaving behind only a sense of wonder, peace, contentment. And happiness too, Javi hopes with all his heart.

“Javi,” Yuzuru says with a sense of awe, his fingertips skimming along Javi’s hairline like Javi is so very precious.

“I’m right here,” he promises, carding his fingers through Yuzuru’s black hair, pushing every strand of it back so he can see all of Yuzuru’s face. Yuzuru is beautiful like this, open and vulnerable in a way he would never be with anyone else.

Yeah, he’s obsessed with Yuzuru’s body probably, loves every single inch of it, has spent countless hours worshipping and re-worshipping reverently. Every expression too, like when he’s soft for Effie, when he’s filled with regret and frustration or upset with Javi, mouth twisting into a tight frown, eyes burning. And especially this one, when he’s looking at Javi with so much uninhibited affection in his eyes he pulls Javi under. But it’s this, undoubtedly, that has Javi gone, captured with no escape in sight: Yuzuru smiles at Javi like Javi makes his life better. Maybe Javi isn’t everything Yuzuru wants, there’s that Beijing Olympic Gold he hasn’t given up chasing after all, but there’s an understanding between the two of them, words comfortably left unspoken. Maybe Javi isn’t everything Yuzuru wants but Javi is everything he needs.

_God, I love you so much, I need you so much,_ he says without words. They don’t need them, never really did. It’s here, in the way their mouths meet for a kiss. It’s here, their foreheads pressed together, eyes peering into each other’s. It’s here, in how they’re joined together, rocking slowly as one, a team finishing together. It’s here in how Yuzuru wraps his arms around Javi’s neck, drawing him in and keeping him close, Javi falling into him, unwilling to be let go.

\----

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I tried challenging myself with something different. I've never really done this kind of hazy, sweet, moment focused, slow fic before but hopefully it turned out well enough that you were able to enjoy it.
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are very much appreciated.


End file.
